Shuffle Stop Resume AyamexKyo!
by ashestoaya
Summary: I decided it might be fun to do this, so why don't you try as well. AyamexKyo is my number on thing okay! I rated it M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do 5 of these, then post.

**Breathless- Asking Alexandria **

"Get away from me Kyo!" Ayame shouted slapping the cats hand away from his face "I'm sorry Aya, please look at me though, I'm sorry darling, you know I love you don't you?" The snake looked horrified "then why would you cheat on me? You act as if you don't love me!" Kyo sighed "I don't know, and I'm sorry, please give me another chance love and I'll show you how much I love you, I just need to find a way back inside my mind." Aya glared "what the hell is that supposed to mean? I suppose one more chance but you better not fuck this one up! You can just forget about me if you mess up again!"

**Ashley- Escape The Fate**

Kyo lied there thinking about Ayame, the beautiful man he was happy to call his boyfriend, Aya made him feel alive, he gave him a purpose to live, to beat that damn rat so he wouldn't be locked up. The snake could kill him with his looks, he was so damn attractive! Aya was his everything, and he was going to propose to the man he loved oh so much, Kyo had been saving up for a ring because Ayame only deserved the best

**Blacklist- Bring Me The Horizon **

Ayame looked peaceful, it hurt the cat to see his lover so cold and lifeless. Hatori had underestimated the snakes cold and it killed him in the end, it pissed Kyo off that Aya left him, he didn't even call to say he was sick! That stupid snake never thought about anyone other then himself! Kyo would have come home sooner if he had only known, he hadn't known though, no one told him the older man was sick, they probably didn't see the need but now he was gone! Aya's last words to him repeating in his head 'I'll see you when you get home hun, I love you' what bullshit! He wasn't there when he got home.

**Gorgeous Nightmare- Escape The Fate**

Their on and off relationship was rough, but Kyo couldn't help it, he loved that sexy snake so damn much. It was rather complicated to explain the way they worked together, his body was beautiful, he had the sexiest laugh, he was good at dirty dancing. They liked to go to the club together a lot, Ayame had no problem showing off how much he loved his boyfriend, bodies pressed against each-other as the snake moved against the cat, the music in the club was loud but nice. Something about Aya drove him mad, but he fuckin loved him more then anything else, he made him feel more alive then he had ever felt.

**I Love You and Goodbye- Bring Me The Horizon **

Ayame couldn't do it without Kyo, he had to see him again, his heart hurt knowing the cat didn't love him anymore, and didn't want to see him. It broke every time he saw Yuki with Kyo, the cat had been fast to move on which hurt even more. It angered him, that was his brother for god sake! And his ex was with him, Aya knew they were sleeping together as well due to one night he had slept over and well, Kyo had never been a quiet lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Years Today- Bullet For My Valentine **

Ten years ago Ayame's phone rang with heart breaking news, Kyo had taken his own life... It broke his heart, he screamed and cried, how could Kyo leave him without so much as a good bye? The funeral was quiet, not many people went, after all he was just the cat, only the Juunishi, Tohru, and Kyo's adoptive father were there. The school was told he transferred, Yuki was pulled out of school along with Hatsuharu and Momiji, Hatori instead home schooling them. Aya was surround by candles, the ones Kyo had bought for him though he would never lite them, the thought was too much, it was like burning the last memories of Kyo.

**It Never Ends- Bring Me The Horizon**

Ayame intended to have a one night stand with the cat, but it lead to so much more then that, he had managed to fall for the younger man. Kyo was the only one who didn't believe him when he said he was okay, the cat knew he was hurting, he knew that the older man wanted to end his life, he was loosing a war and he had to help. It was a war he couldn't win, why couldn't Kyo just leave him alone? So what if he wasn't truly okay, why should he care? The cat wouldn't let Aya end his own life, he wouldn't give up on the snake no matter what, this was what love felt like, and he honestly couldn't get enough, every time he saw Ayame he fell even more in love with him.

**Goodnight Moon- Go Radio**

"Kyonkichi! It's too early to go to bed!" Aya shouted shaking him "leave me alone you annoying idiot!" the words startled him a bit but he listened for once. Ayame was a bit too much to handle sometimes, but Kyo loved him more then anything else in the entire world. He could hear his lover singing softly in the living room most likely trying to keep himself occupied "I love you" the cat said loud enough for the older man to hear "good night Kitty-chan~" for once the younger male didn't get mad at the pet name. He had a dream in which Aya gracefully entered the room, wearing a beautiful blue dress, which looked a heck of a lot like Cinderella's, Kyo had never seen the snake so lovely as he did in that moment, he could feel himself falling harder for the older male.

**Stranger- Secondhand Serenade**

****Kyo turned around glancing slightly at the snake, right away sending butterflies to Ayame's gut, he squealed with delight, tonight was the night, he was going to win Kyonkichi over! The cat was going to fall in love with him for sure! The red head was usually rather cruel to Aya, but he had actually smiled at him something Kyo had never done before! It was a good sign! It meant the younger man actually liked him! It had to, he had to love him! No one else loved Kyo like he did, he would do anything for the cat, and that was what he had done. He made a deal with the devil, he was taking the cats place in the cage, Akito was holding a Sohma Family meeting to announce what Ayame was doing, Kyo would know just how much he loved him after this, he just had to, he couldn't believe he didn't like him after this.

**Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace**

Kyo couldn't escape the hell he called school, he didn't care what happened, all he wanted was freedom, but he was never going to get that. He needed to end his pain before Akito got him and locked him up, the aggressive cat was scared of himself, the thoughts that ruled his mind saying horribly cruel things to him, things that made him ready to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Temporary Bliss- The Cab (M rated?)**

Kyo snuck into Ayame's room the snake had been waiting for him, forcing the cat onto his knees and moaning, the cat was addicted to Aya, every night he would come over for a simple night of passion. He loved knowing he could make the snake feel so good and knowing just how much he enjoyed taking liberates on the boys body~ _You're my one and only Ayame, one day I hope you'll love me for more then just my body. _Ayame was the only one who had ever done such things with the cat, it had started with a catnip accident then it grew into something much more, Kyo had been more then willing to continue.

**King For A Day- Pierce The Veil ft. Kellin Quinn **

Red had become Aya's favorite color, always wearing it. But Kyo hated it, he thought about their relationship and he didn't want to have one with him not anymore. He loved the snake but he brought him a lot of pain, he felt sick around him, suffocated, the thought of his lover was no fun, it had been months since they had even touched each-other. Kyo was blasting his music, the bass shaking the floor as Ayame entered the house not in a good mood, what he hell was the cat thinking!? Blasting such music at this hour, he wasn't at Shigure's house with no neighbors, the snakes neighbors hated him as it was and this was only going to make it worse!


End file.
